I am in here
by ana2093
Summary: Klaus is a drug addict, loosing everyone he cares about. When his doctor suggests he be moved to a smaller clinic for a treatment in a small town of Virginia, a girl comes along and changes his life. Will his life be better or will it turn around to be even more disastrous. Klaus and Caroline fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all,

I am a huge Klaroline-shipper, and this is my first fan-fiction dedicated to the Klaroline lovelies.

Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1

"What the hell, again?" I hear Kol.

"KOL! Shut it out! He`s woken up and can hear us." Rebekah scolded Kol.

Rebekah, I thought, always running to my rescue and here again I disappointed her.

"Nikluas." Elijah, my older brother entered the room.

I nodded my head to accept his presence in my room, "The doctor is here to do a checkup. I hope you would act decent and let the doctor do his duty."

I smirk, isn't it the same thing. Niklaus pay attention to the doctor. Niklaus do this. Niklaus stop acting like an abomination.

"Sure." I reply in the same monotonous pattern.

"Niklaus, I am serious. This time father might as well send you to a rehab. You and I both know, you don't want that."

"You do not know what I want." I respond to Elijah.

"So, you`re telling me that you would be comfortable with father sending you to rehab over your incessant drug addiction?"

"Atleast I won't have to face the constant pestering and who is Miakel to make decisions for me?"

"I will tell you exactly who I am?" Miakel makes his grand entrance inside my room.

"Miakel please the doctor is on his way." Esther makes her way into the room.

Great, I thought. Another one of these family dramas, how can I not have solace in those drugs?

"Mother! Father! Can you all leave Niklaus alone?" Rebekah stormed into the room.

"Mr. Miakelson, the doctor is here." Brenda our house helper spoke.

"Oh! Great! The doctor is here! Another payment from my pockets for this illegimate child." Miakel roared.

"Well I never asked for these treatments." I finally retorted.

"Oh! You don't get to talk to me….." Miakel was about to jump on to me.

"Father please!" Rebekah pushed him back.

"Let the doctor do his job, you have a reputation to uphold father, come let's go." Elijah said calmly.

Everyone left the room, let alone the doctor.

"Hello Klaus. How have you been?" Dr. Fell asks me.

"Sexy and hot as ever!" I smirk.

"Seriously! What is the deal with you? How many times do I have to tell you that I am engaged." She wiggles her fingers in front of me to show her ring.

"Hey! A bit of flirting is always healthy."

"Klaus!" she gives me the serious look.

"Fine! On to more serious topics then." I grumbled.

"How long is this going to go Klaus? How long…."

"I don't know. Maybe till the pain finally decides to numb down." I sigh heavily.

"She`s not coming back Klaus."

"I don't want to talk about this. Just subscribe me those stupid medicines and get going Meredith." I snap at her. Yes, I knew Tatia was not going to come back. I also knew that my father whom I never met who was murdered brutally by Miakel( but thanks to his lawyer-son Finn, not even a scratch on his ass!) was not going to come back! No one was going to come back from me! Not even Henrik! My younger brother. My best friend, who died cause of my foolish mistake.

I saw Meredith getting up. I felt guilty for being rude to her but then I was too egoistic to apologize. "Here`s a list of medicine. I am going to talk to Elijah about sending you to this small clinic-they do a one on one treatment…."

"I am not going anywhere."

"You don't get to say anything anymore! I am your doctor, and what I say will be done or I will send people from the hospital to force you to go."

"You can't do that. You`re my fri…"

"I am what! You're friend! Oh! Really Klaus! Now you remember. It didn't look like that a few seconds ago."

"Meredith!"

"Save it Klaus!" and with that I saw her walking away. Another person walking away from you Klaus. Another person with that thought in my mind i drifted off to sleep, to think of that recurring dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you! So much to everyone who took out time to review the story! :) and everyone whose following it :D

Here`s another Klaus delight for all klaroline lovers!

Cheers!

Chapter 2:

The recurring dream!

"Hey!" I hear the same melodic voice. I don't turn around to look that she`s coming towards me instead I keep sketching the beautiful landscape in front of me.

After a moments silence, I finally speak. "You know love its rude to stare." As soon as I turn around to see her face finally, there standing under the tree is that one women, I could never save. "TATIA!"

"Nik! How can you dream of someone else, when you know I am out there waiting for you?" she walks towards me.

"Stop it! I did not ask you to make-out with my brother nor did I ask you to dump me for him and then him for this new fling of yours."

"How can you be so cruel to me Nik? It was your addiction to drugs that tore us apart. All you ever wanted to do was get stoned, get high and fuck me over and over again."

How could she possibly say this? I stare at her for a moment, trying to find the girl I fell in love with or I assumed I fell in love with.

"That's not the story I remember. I was willing to come clean Tatia, cause I wanted you. I wanted us. I wanted to marry you, to have a family with you. Hell that night I wanted to tell you, how I even found a stable job! I WAS READY TO BE A SO-CALLED BETTER MAN FOR YOU!" I yelled at her.

In my moment of rage, I don't realize how close Tatia was standing next to me. I flinch back from her. "Come back to me Nik! Please." She cups my face. "NO!" I start to have a panic attack. "Get away from me." Feelings of loneliness and despair started surfacing.

The air became too thick and the edges between real and perception started fading.I wake up with sweat beads tripping down my face. The dream seemed too real. Yes, a part of what Tatia said was true- my addiction to drugs drove her away to Elijah.

I still remember the night, I came home after selling my first painting. I told no one about it because I knew they would laugh at me.

I just wanted to rush to Tatia and tell her that I am making an attempt to be a man that she dreamt of, that she needs, that was capable of protecting her and giving her everything on a silver platter.

I knew Tatia had said something about swinging by the house later to meet Esther. So I rushed back home, hoping I would still find her there and surprise her!

Only when I reached home, I was welcomed with shock and silence.

**_"Hello?" I shout once I enter the house._**

**_I start walking in the ground floor corridor of Miakel`s mansion, in hoping of finding someone. Finally I saw Brenda. " Brenda!"_**

**_"Mr. Niklaus!" she looked a little flustered and eerie._**

**_"Brenda have you been making-out with the chef in the kitchen again?" I wiggle my eye-brows at her._**

**_She turned a shade more deeper. "What! NO! Mr. Niklaus how can you say such a thing?" but worry seemed to still linger on her face._**

**_"Oh! Come now, Brenda there`s no need to be shy. Your secret`s safe with me. Where`s everyone?"_**

**_"Mr. Niklaus!..."_**

**_"Could you stop calling me that! `Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus`. How many times do I have to repeat this line Brenda?"_**

**_"My apologies! Mr. Nik..Mr. Klaus." I pass her a shy grin._**

**_"So you were telling me?"_**

**_"Its Wednesday Mr. Klaus. It's the family dinner day with the Salvatore's."_**

**_"Oh! Shoot! I completely forgot. Haven't I told you to put reminder post-its about this?"_**

**_"I did Mr. Klaus, it was on your mirror."_**

**_"Oh! I will go check at it once." In my mind, I was already formulating an apology note for Stefan. After all he`s the only friend that I had now was that out of choice or Rebekah`s compulsion, is a whole different story._**

**_"Mr. Klaus, where are you going?" Brenda asked me. Worry written all over her face._**

**_"I am going to my room Brenda." I answer honestly, trying to gauge her reaction._**

**_"Mr. Klaus, why don't you sit here in the living while I bring you some tea."_**

**_"What is going on Brenda?" I ask seriously._**

**_"Please don't go upstairs", she whimpers, tears forming in her eyes. I had seen this face, all throughout my childhood. It was that face and those teary eyes, that Brenda would have when she would find me unconscious after a good beating from Miakel. It was that face, with worry etched as deep as her freckles, when she would find me crying for Miakel and Finn embarrassing me at school and family gatherings. It was the same face that Brenda had when she was trying to protect me from an unbearable truth._**

**_I started walking towards the grand staircase._**

**_"Klaus! Listen to me!" Brenda tried to pace up with me._**

**_"Klaus! Don`t" "Back-off!" I suddenly cut her fiercely. Tears started falling, and she let out a small sob. I take the stairs two at a time, and that's when I heard, the voice of a woman moaning. At first I thought someone was hurt, but on approaching the source I realized it was the familiar moans of pleasure. The closer I came to the library the more my doubts came real. The door was slightly ajar, and there in front of me was laying my girl, my woman Tatia all spread out in her naked glory and my older brother hovering over her. Still fighting between reality and a nightmare, I entered the room shamelessly just to prove to my conscious that this was all just a bad nightmare._**

**_"NIK!" Tatia shrieked, and that shattered every little defense that I owned in my body. All I could see was lust filled in both their eyes, I retreated from the room and ran down the stairs._**

**_"Niklaus!" I heard Elijah`s voice, but I didn't stop. I ran away from there, till I reached the place where I knew I did get what I want to forget this, to forget that there was ever a chance for me in this world, cause Tatia just proved Miakel true again that I was never worth of anyone`s affection, love or care. `That at the end of the day you`re left infinitely and utterly alone. `_**

A knock on the door, breaks me away from my hazed shake. I see Elijah and Meredith standing. I don't know why I say what I say next, but for a minute I hear that sweet voice again and that leads me to say,

"I think it's time to get Klaus back."

Both Elijah and Meredith stare at me blindly. Both knowing what this meant. This meant that it was time to finally visit that small clinic in that small little town after-all.

Please review. I will try and update soon :)

Thanks y`all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all thankyou for your response and reviews J

You've all been so kind and wonderful.

Here`s to the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Caroline?

"Nik! You know it`s not important to go." Rebekah whispers in my ear, as Elijah drives us to the airport.

I pass a small smile to Rebekah and hold her hand. Words would fail to express the inner turmoil I was going through. It was time to snap out of the pretense, it was time to come back to reality. It was time to come to terms with my losses, my victories, my heartbreaks and my joys to finally figure out who I am.

Rebekah clenches my hand tightly as we see the entry doors of the airport. It was time.

As soon as I get down of the car, both Elijah and Merideth are standing in front of me, while Kol volunteers to take down my stuff from the car.

"I am really proud of what you`re doing Niklaus." Elijah says in his all uptight manner. I just nod my head. Anything I would say would ruin this moment and while I would be in some foreign land I need at least one perfect memory of me with my siblings.

" I have spoken to the people out there, they`d take good care of you Klaus!" Meredith spoke with concern. Hell yes! They`d show concern, Miakel was feeding them enough money to just keep me shut there forever.

I look around for Rebekah, she`s standing in a corner, glancing at me with teary eyes. It was time to man-up and speak.

"Hey! Don't cry. I will be back soon." My voice strains in the end, because I seriously don't know when I will be back.

"Stop lying to me!" Rebekah pushes me away.

"You`re leaving me too now! Whom am I supposed to run to now? Who would do my assignments now? Who would protect me from Miakel now!" she starts shouting at me.

"You can't leave me Nik! Don't run away like all the brothers and then return and show concern when I don't need it anymore." Her voice grew louder, gaining everyone`s attention.

"Rebekah! Calm down! Please you`re making a scene." I tried to reason with her.

"Since when do you care about what others think and believe." She started crying even more fanatically.

"Come here!" I reluctantly pull her into an embrace.

"I am not going to be gone long. I will still be there to listen to all your boyfriend dramas. I will still be there to do your assignments, you can mail them to me, and I did still be there for you every time Miakel attempts to threat you. All you have to do is call me, and I will be there for you Rebekah. I am doing this to become a better brother for you, so I can take you and yes to a limit that horrible excuse for a brother Kol, out of this place. Wouldn't you like that, a space of your own, your own little freedom." She nodded at me.

"So let me become this better man! Let me shape this beast in me for betterment. Promise me you`ll Skype me every day?"

"Everyday!" she beamed and then hugged me tightly. For a second I let the turmoil of emotions calm down in Rebekah`s embrace.

"It`s time to go!" I hear Kol`s voice.

"As for you!" I tell Kol. " You`re responsible for taking care of Rebekah, while I am gone." He nods but I can see that he too is upset with my departure.

Meanwhile Elijah and Merideth have already loaded my bags on the stroller. I start moving towards the door.

"And Kol! If you be nice, I might consider getting that autographed baseball bat after all." His face breaks into a huge grin.

The flight from London to Mystic Falls, Virginia was a long 11 hour journey. Thank god half of the time was covered during night; it prevented me from dealing with any sort of conversations with strangers.

I closed my eyes, in an attempt to fall asleep, but all I could listen to was Miakel`s boisterous laugh at the fact that I was finally leaving the house.

**_"Finally a reason to throw a party!"_** he beamed at me.

I open my eyes again, sleep was becoming impossible. So I started looking around at things anything to calm me down and not break into a sweat and run. I hear someone walking down the aisle. The seat next to me was empty, for which I was glad.

"Your seat has been upgraded as you requested Ms. Forbes." I heard the air-hostess talking to someone.

"Mr. Miakelson, Ms. Forbes would be joining you for the rest of the journey. I am sorry to have bothered you at such late an hour." I was about to growl back at the air-hostess for putting me in such a hostile condition when I saw her for the first time.

Even in the dim lighting of the flight, I could see her features clearly. More like, she had this inner light that was just radiating despite the circumstances.

Glistening blue eyes and luscious blonde curls framed her face. I analyzed her slowly, lowering my gaze at those tempting and full lips. The white blouse that she wore gave a small sneak-peak at her cleavage and those full breasts that I did like to hold one day.**_ Wait what? Was I being turned on by a some stranger, whom I would have to interact with now_**, before I could appreciate rest of her body. I sensed her gliding into the seat.

"I am really sorry for waking you up, Mr. Miakelson." That voice it hit me like this huge wave from the sea. It was warm, rhythmic and it had some sense of home. **_Home? Klaus Miakelson what the fuck is wrong with you?_**

She stared at me, expecting a reply, but I had somehow lost my voice. Klaus get back into the form.

"No worries, Ms. Forbes…."

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes" she completes my sentence and raises her hand to shake with my mine.

I responded, "Klaus Miakelson." She smiled back at me and then prepared to go to sleep. All throughout I saw how she covered herself with the blanket and tried to align her seat. I could see she was having difficulty.

" It's like this", I decided to help her out without realizing the proximity between us. I was hovering above her our chests very much in contact. This closeness allowed me to see her features more clearly and might I say she was beautiful with those big eyes and blonde here cascading all around her face and shoulder. In the moment of appreciation, I didn't realize that both our breathing had grown heavier and within a blink she pushed me of herself in a rather aggressive way. Its then when I snap out of her daze. "Mr. Miakelson, I did respect you to maintain some distance."

Was she really accusing me? All I was trying to do was help.

"You shouldn't really use that tone with me love, I don't appreciate anyone talking to me like that."

"Well then you better stop hovering on other people and making them uncomfortable." She responded hotly. Instead of growing angry, I quite enjoyed this whole banter. I loved the way her face scrunched up and oh that little pout, so adorable**_. Lovely, adorable, Klaus Miakelson are you out of your freaking mind?_**

"I was just trying to help." I respond and adjust myself back in my seat.

"Well I never asked for it", and with that she attempts to turn towards the other side.

"You know a thank you would have been nice." I respond immediately to keep up the conversation. Before she could respond, an elderly women from the seat across the aisle starts talking.

"Maybe you both should forgive each other, it's not good for young married couple to fight."

I feel Caroline`s cheek getting red like a tomato.

"We are extremely sorry to wake you up from your slumber, but neither is he my husband, nor am I his wife, though," she tilts her head a bit towards my side, "I am engaged to a very handsome man, waiting for me back home." With that she passes a smile to the elderly lady and without giving me a look pulls the blanket up to her face.

We will see about that boy back home Caroline? We will see, cause when Klaus Miakelson has his mind set on something, he gets it whichever or however long it takes.

Thank y`all.

Looking forward for your reviews guys. Be nice first attempt to fan-fiction remember :P


	4. author update

Hello all,

This is not a chapter update. I am still working on it that will be up by this Thursday.

This is an author update as I wanted to answer some of the queries.

First of all thank you to everyone whose reviewed, liked and following this story. Big hugs coming your way J

Secondly, yes there will be Caroline POV but at the moment I wanted to start with introducing Klaus! Don't we all love him :P

Thirdly, yes Caroline has a fiancé, don't we want to see some Klaus wooing Caroline off her feet or maybe the complete struggle of Caroline between Tyler and Klaus. Things are going to get interesting. I recommend you all to go with the flow of the story, this story surely won't disappoint you. :D

Now a special thankyou to Jwakeel, Cupckaesweetheart5, Cevangelyn and Arielmermaid. Thankyou for your constant support and reviews guys!

Thankyou all!

Thursday update night!

:D


	5. Chapter 4

**As promised, here`s your Thursday delight! :D **

**Again a big thankyou to everyone whose reviewed the story or is following it J **

Chapter 4: Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Caroline POV

The flight was on time, I was finally home after my long summer internship with Teen Magazine UK. As soon as I stepped outside the airport, the familiar feeling of home hit me hard. I was beyond excited! I looked around to find Tyler and my friends, I knew they`d be here to pick me up.

"Caroline" I turn around to the unfamiliar voice.

**_Seriously?_** I think aloud as I see Mr. Miakelson or whatever his name was walking in my direction.

He passes me a smug smile as he walks in my direction and if I am honest to myself, I see myself checking the guy out even more. **_Caroline! Control! _**

**_But, he`s too cute!_**

**_But he also has an attitude._**

**_But how can you ignore those blue-eyes, I bet they can set anyone on fire. _**

**_But he`s not got the basic manners._**

**_But how can you ignore those lips! Fuck, look at those full lips! I wonder what they taste like?_**

**_Caroline! _**

**_I know! I know! But this is probably the last time, I am checking a guy-out!_**

"Caroline!"

As soon as I recognize the voice, I see him standing in front of me, giving me a smirk as if understanding precisely where my attention was.

I take a minute to gather myself, before pulling out the straight-bitch face, "What is it?"

"Are you still angry with me?"

Seriously he`s still hung over that.

" …"

"Klaus" he cuts me in.

"Klaus!" I try his name on my lips, it does have an intimidating effect. **_Snap out of it Caroline, Tyler`s going to be here soon. _**

I saw him staring at me, the stare made me uncomfortable, again everything felt intimidating and intimate.

**_Intimate seriously Caroline?_**

"Anyway love, you seem to have forgotten your scarf on the seat, I just thought I did return it to you." He said handing me over my blue scarf.

"Oh!" I said collecting the scarf. "Thanks! I guess."

"Now that my work is done, I will take a leave." He smiled at me and started walking with his luggaeg in the other direction.

"Klaus." I shout without thinking. He turns back immediately and my heart skips a beat at his expression, for a second he looked peaceful, the peace you only find in a lovers embrace. If I wasn't engaged to Tyler at this moment and was as reckless as Katherine, I swear as hell would have run into his arms and pulled him down for a kiss, just like those novels speak about first love.

He kept staring at me, waiting for my response.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls."

Klaus POV

They had sent a town car from the centre. The centre seemed decent with easy access to internet and other little things.

"Mr. Miakelson." I heard a knock on the door of the room I had been assigned.

I turn around to see a man, preferably my doctor. He looked like the types Rebekah was interested in. Rebekah! Shoot! I had promised to call her; perhaps I could pull the excuse of time difference maybe.

"Mr. Miakelson."

"Klaus"

He passed me a small smile. "All right Klaus, I am your doctor. Stefan Salvatore."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Now Mr. Miakelson, I hope Hayley here has acquainted you with the rules."

"Absolutely." I look behind Stefan to see Hayley passing me a rather smug smile.

Hot nurses. This place suddenly became more interesting.

"All right then, I will do a quick check-up and then leave you be, from tomorrow morning we will start the course. All the details are in this folder. I would refrain you from stepping out of the centre in the evenings, but feel free to move around within the centre. The centre has few incentives that you`d be interested in."

I just nod. After the check-up was done and Stefan was about to leave.

"And Klaus, I know of your history so please do not get involved in any sort of physical and violent activity with the rest of the inmates. I hope I have made myself clear."

I certainly didn't appreciate his authoritative tone but I was here to be a better man for my family, for my sister.

"Absolutely**_._**"

**_Family, above all Klaus. Stay calm._**

After sketching for a while, I finally strayed to sleep even if it was early. But my eyes opened immediately as I saw Henrik`s face, his last words still ringed in my ear, "You`ve got to be strong for me."

If Henrik was alive, he`d probably be ashamed of me. Heck ashamed is a small word altogether. I don't have regrets of what I have done, but I have regrets of my fate, of the fact that I wasn't strong enough to save a lot of people in my life.

I got out of the room in order to check-out the few incentives that Stefan had spoken about. As I was walking down to the theatre room apparently they said they were playing the Casablanca there, who in the world in sensible or senseless would miss that movie, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Mr. Andrew if you don't have medications on time, you might not be able to make it to see the birth of your daughter."

"But they make me drowsy and quench my thirst for more pot. How in the world do you call that curing?" the Andrew guy lashed out, and suddenly I heard a glass shatter. Unable to stop myself, I entered the room and saw the man hovering above a blonde girl. As soon as my eyes met the blonde, "Caroline."

Before she could respond, I saw the gruesome way in which he was holding her and all I saw was red. I immediately reacted by pulling the guy of her and throwing him on the bed.

"Klaus, stop! No!" she screamed. Before things could exceed security was called and things were calmed down.

After an hour of controlling me down with sedatives and innumerable syringes, Stefan finally left the room giving me a clear warning, that even if my intent was to protect her I was not allowed to take such measures.

Finally there was a knock on the door, I glanced up the door.

"Hey!" she said as she entered the room.

I didn't feel like responding, so I kept staring at the wall in front of me.

"So we meet again." She tried to make conversation with me. I could see she was hesitant in approaching me, obviously she had enough of assaults for a day.

I glanced at her shoulder, which had a huge red ring formed there.

"You are hurt." I announced more to myself than her.

**_Another person hurt Miakelson, and you couldn't do shit. _**I could hear the words of those college boys ring in my ears. Panic struck me again and things started getting blurry.

"Hey! Hey!" I heard Caroline`s voice, "Klaus! Calm down! Look at me." She picked up my hand. "Klaus, its okay relax!"

It was for the first time someone`s voice was able to calm me down. For the first time, there was no need of sedatives or worse cuffs to wear me down until I finally succumbed to sleep and found some solace.

"You work here." I ask her

She nodded. I look down at the hand she was still holding and then look upto her. She observed my eye movements.

"Right! Sorry."

BEEP-BEEP

"That would be my cue to leave." She announced and passed me a smile.

"Will you come back tomorrow" I didn't understand why I was going to great lengths in making a conversation with someone whose not my family hell whose not useful to me in anyway, okay maybe someway but then?

She just smiled from the doorway. "I hope you get well soon, Klaus. I will see you tomorrow."

With that image of Caroline standing in the doorway and passing me a small smile, I was finally able to get some sound sleep in ages.

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Good/bad?**

**I know Caroline`s POV was small, but rest assured there will be more of her soon. **

**Looking forward to reviews and anyone who reviews my next chapter would be deicated to all you lovelies. **


	6. Chapter 5

**I know you guys must be wondering another update!  
But i am in a good mood and lot of people had messaged me if there will be some Delena action, so I thought why not give you all a glimpse of Delena and some Klaroline moments. **

**Have at it you lovelies! :D **

Chapter 5: Step by Step

Caroline`s POV

"Tyler, honey breakfast is ready." I knew today was an important day for Tyler, one of his business negotiations was finally getting through. So I made his favorite breakfast of bacon and eggs with blueberry pancakes.

"Hey!" he said in a rushed manner. "Care, I am gonna run now."

"But Tyler, I made breakfast."

"Care please, hun! I need to rush." I felt disappointed, I did try to make these little efforts in making our relationship more special but Tyler would skunk back into the old monogamous routine.

I think he saw through me, because he immediately covered "I will make it up to you, let me cover this deal and I will take you out on a nice weekend, just you and me."

"You promise?" the idea of him and me alone on a weekend, was truly enciting!

"I promise." And then he gave me a chaste kiss and left.

I assembled my stuff and was about to leave when I saw Elena on the doorway.

"Hey Elena!"

"Hey! Care. Are you going to the centre?"

"Yeah! Would you like to come along?" I knew Elena wanted to check on Damon, who had been admitted because of his incessant drinking.

She just nodded.

The ride to the centre was silent.

The rest of the day was strained in running between patients some who would not open up and some who had to be restrained against cuffs.

"Hey! Care." I turn around and see Stefan.

"Hello best-friend. How`s you?"

"Care, I need you to do a favor for me."

I look at Stefan who seemed rather nervous and hesitant and I immediately connected it to the fact that Elena was here and probably with Damon.

Elena and Stefan had broken-up very recently when Elena in a drunken tryst had admitted to Stefan that she had feelings for Damon and she couldn't hide it any longer. Obviously Damon was more than enthralled at this sudden turn of events.

"Don't worry Stef, I will take care of Damon today."

"Thanks! I am just gonna run into my last patient and then I will be taking-off, Lexi wants to go for dinner, says I have been avoiding her for forever." He makes a face.

Out of curiosity, I ask him "So whose the last one, if you want I can cover him for you. Nothing like the wrath of Lexi."

"Klaus Miakelson." I shiver a bit at his name. The way in which he had pushed Andrew aside was still fresh in my mind and the fact that I had never thanked him was bugging me since morning.

"And I will handle this on my own, though he`s asked about you from Hayley incessantly."

"What?" I reply immediately and then bite my tounge, as I see Stefan going into I-know-what-you`re-thinking-face.

"What? I mean I wonder what he needs." I try to cover up. **_Stupid Caroline! Stupid! You have a fiancé, weekend alone! Think Tyler._**

"Are you okay Care? You seem a bit skittish?" Stefan narrows his eyes.

"What? No! I am fine. I need to go." Stefan lets it go, but I know he`s gonna play 20 questions on this matter soon with me.

"Hey blondie!" Damon speaks, as I enter his room. Elena is sitting next to him on the bed, fingers intertwined.

Occasionally I don't prefer being in Damon`s company because of our past history, but in a small town where your friend circle is small and you practically know everyone, you need to move above your ego and let things go, however hard they may be.

"So, a quick test and I will leave. Elena would you wait outside for a while" I reply giving a tight-lipped smile to the couple in front of me. Elena just nodded and gave Damon a kiss on the cheeks and left.

"Vitals seem good." I said as I checked him.

"You've been taking medications and all regularly and your blood seems more clear from the toxicants now. I think we are doing well here Damon." I said as I signed his board.

I was about to leave the room, when Damon yanked my wrist, all the insecurities from the past came flooding in.

**_Calm down Caroline, he isn't going to hurt you. Relax. _**

He noticed the sudden change in my breath and the way my eyes widened.

"Shit! I am sorry, Car…" I start tracing my steps back to the door.

As soon as I am in the hallway thankfully I see no one and it gives me a minute to relax.

**_Remember why you are here Caroline. You promised yourself that you would tame all of these beasts so that no one has to go through what you went. Relax. _**

"Caroline." I flinch as I feel a hand on my shoulder. It takes me a minute to calm myself from the episode.

"K-Klaus. What are you doing here?" I speak as I try to get up.

"Here, let me help you." He said ignoring my question. Once I was standing on my feet.

"You didn't answer my question." I ask him again.

"Well I was just going out to the gardens, when I saw you here. Are you all right Caroline?"

"Yeah! I am fine." I tried to avoid his gaze.

"You don't seem fine."

"Klaus! I said I was fine." I speak a little loudly and then bite back my tongue. I had read his files, I knew his reaction towards such tone and attitude.

"All right if you say, would you like to get some coffee?" I was stunned at his behavior only yesterday I had seen him lash out on a violent event and here I was standing at an arms distance from him and he did not lash out on my sudden out-burst.

"Wow!" I exclaim suddenly. He looked perplexed and kept staring at me.

"You didn't lash on me Klaus. You controlled your anger." I smile at him and then place my hand on his shoulder, "Well done!"

He observed me and then my hand, just like yesterday I forgot who Klaus was, I was a doctor and he was a patient. I was an engaged woman and he was a very desirable bachelor with a bit of an anger issue.

"Right! I am sorry again."

"No! I am sorry." He cut me off.

"I was just startled, no one`s ever appreciated me like that."

I suddenly feel bad for him, suddenly I have this feeling of pulling him into my arms and speaking soothing words into his ear. Shaking of the image out of my head.

"Well that's a start, , what do you say we celebrate over coffee now?" I said in a teasing manner.

"Celebrate over coffee, that doesn't even sound right love." he smirked.

"Don't call me that." I try to act serious, but in reality I loved the way Klaus called me love, it actually made me feel loved. Tyler never used such endearments.

"What love?" he teased.

"There again. Need I remind you Mr. Miakelson, I happen to have a fiancé." I said displaying my very-expensive Swarovski-diamond ring.

I saw his face fell a little. Was he actually trying to feign disappointment on the fact that I was soon to be married. **_Caroline Forbes, you`re thinking way too much. He could probably have a girlfriend, heck he could probably be married. What if he has kids? Caroline STOP!_**

"Well I bet then he`s a very lucky man, love." I look at him again, trying to decipher his emotions but apparently he`s pretty good with a poker face.

"Coffee awaits us, love." He says and starts walking towards the cafeteria, I follow him, shaking away all thoughts and insecurities for the moment and start following the man in front of me.

**I hope that satisfied you all. **

**Looking forward to your reviews, be nice please. :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey you all. **

**:D**

**Hope you`re all doing wonderful. **

**This chapter is a dedication Jwakeel, Klaroline-teenwolf, Arielmermaid and Cevangelyn. **

**To all the guests thankyou for your reviews.**

Chapter 6: Lost and found.

**_"Damon, I am home." I rest the store bags in the dining and look around for Damon in the Salvatore`s massive mansion. _**

**_"Damon" I call again, as I start checking out all the rooms on ground floor before heading to the first floor of the mansion. My insecurities start to kick-in, as each room gives me a silent answer. He`s left you Caroline! Do you really think your love could hold him back? He`s an addict Caroline. _**

**_I fight all the insecurities and run to my last resort-the basement. I have never been to their basement. "Damon, are you in there?" I suddenly hear ragged breathing and muffled pleas. _**

**_"Damon!" as soon as I open the door, I see Damon sitting in a pool of alcohol. Bottles everywhere and the rooms a tattered mess. _**

**_"Damon!" I ask all scared._**

**_"Look what we have here. Little, Miss. Mystic Fall." I start backing towards the wall of the rather narrow corridor. _**

**_"Damon! Let's get you upstairs and we could go meet Meredith." I try to reason with him. I have seen this look in Damon`s eye. The mad look, the look that screams I am going to beat you until no ends._**

**_He drags me rather harshly into the room and locks the door. "You know blondie, I gave you an out. Didn't I? I told you I loved Elena and you were just means to get a rise out of her."_**

**_"Damon we spoke about this." I start backing into the wall. _**

**_"Oh! But I told you that you`re nothing but a good shag and perhaps a good cook too, but I will never love you. Hell NO ONE CAN EVER LOVE YOU!" _**

**_Tears start pooling in my eyes, "You`re just a second opinion for everyone" Vicki a former school bitch voice start ringing in my ears. _**

**_"Damon, I know you don't mean that." All this while, I had been hoping that all this was just in spite of his anger and nothing else. _**

**_"Shut it Caroline, accept it I don't have any feelings for you. You`re just my fucking nurse." He picks up a piece of broken glass and saunters of to myside. I try to scoot towards the corner, internally praying that the wall will swallow me down or Stefan or someone will walk in and save me._**

**_"Let`s play a game Caroline, shall we?" he smirks and runs down his finger across my cheekbone and then scars my face with the piece of glass. _**

**_"Argh!" I scream and try to break through his hold. "SSH! Caroline, it will all be over soon. You decided to stay now didn't you." He says, yanking open the buttons of my blouse. _**

**_"Let me go!" I yell. _**

**_"Oh! No, now I will let you go only when you`re broken enough to leave me alone, to get your sad pity ass out of my face."_**

**_"Damon, please." _**

**_"SSH! Caroline, don't irritate me." He says as he drags the glass along my shoulder. He then yanks of my bra rather forcefully._**

**_Tears start pooling in my eyes, my will starts to succumb. Every whisper, every word, every plea that had been made by every loved one to leave him-flies in to my mind and makes me cry even more._**

**_"Please Damon!" I say one last time. He gave me one angry look before his face got connected to my face and I lost all consciousness, the time I did regain consciousness- I could feel pain and smell blood and sweat. _**

"Caroline."

"Care, honey! Wakeup." I see Tyler shaking me vigorously.

I take a minute before stepping back to reality. **_It has all started again._**

"Are you alright Care?" Tyler asks with concern though I could sense a bit of anger too.

"Yes, I am sorry Tyler." I say as I try to get out of bed.

"No, its okay. Care I think you should go visit…"

"No! I am fine Tyler."

"Caroline, you are not fine. Don't you get it? That's why you took the holiday." He said rather forcefully.

"What is the deal with you? I said I was fine." I reply irritated.

"What is my deal? My deal is that I come home from a rather cumbersome day and instead of finding my fiancé willing to make my day happy, I find her withering under some stupid mistake made in the past." Tyler shouts and gets out of the bed.

I look at him, trying to decipher anything apart from anger and irritation.

"If you are so irritated and annoyed maybe I should leave. Maybe you should call Hayley, after all she understands you better." I move out of the bed and walk towards the bathroom. The nerve of this man.

"You had to bring in Hayley didn`t you."

"Oh! I am sorry, did that hurt you because it was not me who found Hayley and you in a rather "passionate embrace" three months ago."

"Get over it Caroline! I told you it was a mistake; we were practically on a break." I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Tyler we just got engaged 2 weeks ago. What is wrong with you? You knew about my past before all of this, I was always open to you."

"Maybe I didn't want to fall in a relation with you. Maybe you were just a good shag!" and just like that the same words were repeated by Tyler, **_"Maybe you`re just a good shag."_**

Tyler realized it at the same time. "Care…."

"Don`t." I run out of the room, just picking the keys before I am about to leave.

"I think this time we should make our break official and forever." I said removing my ring and placing it on the side table and banging the door loudly in Tyler`s face.

After 53 missed calls, I think Tyler finally gave up hope on contacting me. And after incessant drinking and drunk talking to the bartender, I gave up hope on the wounds to close up.

"I think I am going to go." I tell the bartender.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No, I think I can drive." I pass a smile, but honestly even I am doubtful about that.

Somehow I struggled to reach the car and I don't know why I took the turn to the centre, I could have easily gone home to mom, but then the thought of her being in the station popped up.

Elena- she wouldn't understand.

Stefan- He`s still in the centre.

Bonnie- Chilling with Jeremy.

There was no one to talk too, or was there someone**_. "Klaus."_**

I drive the car fast and everything after that seemed like a blur, all I could sense was getting hit and losing control.

Klaus POV

Stefan walks into my room.

"Hey Klaus." he says cooly.

"Hello Dr, Stefan." I reply and sit up for his regular check-up.

"You know, its okay. You can call me Stefan. Now let`s get on to the check-up."

"Stefan!" A girl walks in, she has black here and Asian features. Quite exotic. She looks as if she`s seen a ghost.

"Anna?" Stefan asks all confused.

"There`s….there`s been an accident." She stutters.

"WHAT? In the centre?" Stefan turns his attention towards her.

"No" she takes a deep breath.

"Stefan, listen to me. We just got a call from the police, there`s been an accident just a mile away from the Grill, it was a blue color Ford."

"NO!" Stefan freezes.

I can't understand what's happening, but apparently the person in question seems to be someone close to Stefan. Cause he immediately grasps the bed sheet to support himself.

"NO! not her, not again." Stefan speaks softly. From the corner of my eye I see Anna sobbing again.

"Stefan, mate are you okay?" I ask him by putting a hand on his shoulder. It makes me uncomfortable, but something forces me to act when I would have preferred just sitting and staring cause that`s what I have done half my life-just let the drama unfold and watch it like an audience than participate.

Stefan seemed to be lost in his own world. He then turned towards me.

"Klaus, I have to go. The person is someone very important to me, I will ask Dr. Reed to do your check-up for tonight." Stefan says in a strained voice.

Before Stefan is about to leave.

"Stefan, do you mind telling me who is the person? Is it your friend, sister?" **_Why are you asking him this Klaus, since when did you care?_** But I couldn't drag away that feeling that was lulling over my head ever since Anna walked into the room.

"It`s my best friend. It`s Caroline`s car."

As soon as the words flew out of Stefan`s mouth, he pressed his lips tightly. I could see regret all of his face.

"I am sorry I shouldn`t have told you this and I am sorry Klaus, I can`t let you out to see Caroline either. Now if you`ll excuse me, I need to run to her."

**_"It`s Caroline`s car."_**

Stefan`s words rang out loud and clear in my head and that's when I feel my body starts trembling. I walk up to the door, I see 1000 images of her rushing in front of my eyes and I see them tainted red. My mind stops working and I try to open the door but it seems locked.

"FUCK! OPEN THE DOOR." I scream. I start banging the door, but there is no movement outside the door.

I rush towards the window. But they are all grilled. I try to yank them off , but all they do is bruise my hands.

Sweat buds start erupting on my face, the room looks too small, the air gets too tight. I take deep breaths. I try to practice the technique Stefan`s taught me. Place a hand on your heart and start taking long deep breaths.

But I can't control myself. My mind keeps taunting me with flashbacks.

**_"Oh I love there cinnamon cupcakes." She says all excitedly. _**

_I love it when she acts all excited, she smiles so brightly and warmly and her eyes go wide. It`s just adorable. _

**_"Klaus!" I see her snapping fingers in front of my face. _**

**_"Are you with me?" she raises an eye-brow. _**_I will be anywhere with you Caroline. _

**_"Yea! Sorry about that." _**

**_"I thought this was a nice coffee date and here I see you showing no enthusiasm." She teases me as she takes the tray of food and coffee from the service person. _**_DATE? Caroline and me on a date. Again with the fuzzy warm feelings. I snap out of the haze. _

**_"Sorry love, blame it on the medicines, they keep me in the trans state." _**_While I had expected her to laugh, she saw me with big blue sad eyes and I immediately curse myself for causing that. _

**_"I am sorry, I know it`s hard for you, but hey when you walk out of here you`ll be a better man." She passes me a small smile. _**_While I love her encouragement it also puts me in an uncomfortable condition, what does Caroline think about me? Does she think I am a good enough guy? HOLD ON! Miakelson, don't you think you`re going a tad too fast?_

_Immediately as if sensing my discomfort, she turns the conversation back to easy topics. _

**_"Soooo, lets dig in. which cup cake are you gonna try first?_**_" she asks me all excited again. _

_I randomly pick the chocolate cupcake__**. "Good choice Miakelson." **__She giggles and picks up her cinnamon cupcake. _

**_"I should have stolen that one"_**_ I tease her taking a bite of my cupcake. _

**_"But I know you wouldn't, see the thing is I know that you know how to please a lady." _**_She pulls the last word rather seductively. _

_Immediately realizing the double meaning behind her sentence, she starts laughing__**. "Oh! My god, I didn't mean that. God, Klaus top making that face."**_

**_"What face?" I_**_ ask interested. _

**_"That face, that smug smirk as if I-can-rock-your world-baby." _**_I consider her words for a second and my mind starts drifting into situations of rocking Caroline`s world. Heck, she did have a smoldering body._

**_"Get your dirty mind out of the gutter." _**_She slaps my shoulder playfully. _

_I stare at her, trying to decipher how this women could be so calm around me, usually people would be scared of me or detest me or not think I am worthy enough of having a conversation. But Caroline, it seemed like she didn't judge me, I could even say that she wanted to accept me the way I was. Did she now?_

I suddenly see the front door opening.

"What the hell?" the guard said taking in the condition of the room.

"Emergency room no 215, floor 1." He speaks to his operator.

If they couldn't take me to Caroline willingly, I would force them to take me and that is why I broke my hand.

_Cause I couldn`t lose that one person who had finally given me some sort of acceptance and hope as who I was. _

**TADDDDDAAA! **

**So what do you think?**

**You know I love your reviews, the more you review the more I get excited to update soon. **

**Till next time lovelies. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello all :D Hope you all doing well. **

**I love when you guys review my work, its sort of an indication that you want me to continue with this story. **

**On that note here`s too all you lovelies, the very next chapter. **

**And someone asked me to change the ratings, due to the whole Caroline-Damon tangent, so well I hope you all understand why I did that.**

Chapter 7: Lost Cause then?

Infinite darkness and silence surrounded me. It felt like something kept pulling me to the bottom of this hell-hole.

I kept wondering when would it be that I would hit rock bottom, when would it be that the darkness all around would envelop me thoroughly.

When?

Or?

Would someone pull me out like it happens in the movie, when the main protagonist is pulled out of it by a shining white light. But then again who was I kidding, I am Caroline Forbes, second preference and a good shag. No one loves me?

Is it possible that anyone could hear me?

Does anyone know that **_I am in here?_**

Klaus POV

I was rushed to the hospital immediately.

As soon as the sliding doors of the building opened, I came face to face with a rather angry Stefan.

"What the fuck have you done?" he growled at me.

I didn't feel it was essential to answer him. I had my mind fixed and fixated on the doctor with blonde hair.

"You have any idea how is this going to effect Caroline, that a patient broke his fucking hand cause he`s too fixated her. I told you man, I cant let you near her. Stay away." Stefan pushed me behind.

"Watch it Salvatore!" I growl back.

"What I am here for is none of your business."

"Caroline is my business."

"Would you both stop it." The voice of an elderly man boomed in the room. Both of her heads whirled in his direction. From his attire, one could assume he was the chief out here.

"Dr. Salvatore, would you please?" he said in an evened out tone.

Stefan gave me one look and then walked towards him. I saw both of them indulging in some conversation and his face lighting up a bit.

I wondered where Caroline was, how was she, was she still alive?

No! she had to be alive, she would be.

"Klaus! Let`s go." Anna who had accompanied me nudged me to follow the doctor assigned to us.

…

"You`ve dislocated your bone tediously, Mr. Klaus." the doctor told me while he studied my x-ray.

"It will easily take a nice 3 months for it to recover." 3 months, I mutter in my head. **_Is it even worth it Klaus?_**

"You`ve been all bandaged up for a while but I did like you to visit me after 2 weeks to see the progress report. I hope that would not be an issue, Dr. Anna."

"Not at all." she passed a smile, as the doctor left.

"Pick up your stuff, we are leaving." She indicated as she collected her purse which she had placed on side table next to the bed.

"I want to see Caroline." I finally speak up after 3 hours of being in that place.

"You want to see Caroline", Anna glared at me. "You don't know the first thing about Caroline to be making such demands. Hell you don't even stand in that position. I am your assigned doctor and you are my patient, and I say we are going back to the centre."

I stand up fully and tower at her 5`2 ft body.

"I am not leaving until I meet Caroline. If you are my doctor, I hope you do realize that I have a bit of a temper issue, getting me all flustered at this moment would not be good for you." I warned softly.

I could see fear surfacing in her, she gulped loudly.

"Good. Now that you've understood. Would you be so kind enough to take me to her or shall I find my way on my own?"

"I will show you" she mumbled.

I smirked at her. Now that was easy.

"Caroline?"

I open my eyes softly. The white light hits me immensely. So the movies apparently had it right?

It takes me a minute to gather my thoughts, senses and my breath. The first person I see is Stefan. His red blood shot eyes and stressed face. I laugh, even in the given condition I am able to decipher people and their faces so well.

"Stef!"

"Ssh! Don't talk. You`ll be fine Care, it`s all going to be fine. I am here now. The doc said you could be discharged within a week, the injuries aren't major this time."

**_This time. And every time, its just you whose around Stefan. _**

I pass him a faint smile, "Has someone informed my mom?"

Stefan`s face fall and he places a hand on my shoulder. "She`s going to be here soon Care. She`s caught up in some work."

**_Work? Really? Tell me something I don't know already. _**

"Can you call her and let her know," I take a deep breath, "I don't want her here."

Stefan`s appalled at my comment, "Care…"

"Stefan please. This time around I can`t give them the satisfaction of always understanding. This time, just this time let me be selfish, this time around I don't want to care. Please Stefan." I whimper as my face contorts painfully for excessive talking.

"You need to rest Care, you can`t just switch your emotions off?"

I place my fingers on his gently, "I am not Stefan. I just need a break."

He nods gently before calling the nurse in, to give me medications and call it a night. I am afraid to ask Stefan to not leave me. I am afraid that as soon as I will close my eyes, it will be worse this time.

Its true then, **_In the end we are left utterly and infinitely alone_**.

Klaus POV

"This corridor the last room she`s there. I don't think anyone will allow you to enter and Stefan`s going to be around and he`s not going to be happy about this." Anna tells me.

I nod at her, "Thank you." And then start walking in the direction she mentioned.

"Hey! You where do you think you are going?" a nurse shouts from behind.

"Visiting hours are over and that's a priority patient in there. I am sorry I can't allow you inside."

Think Klaus, Think. Caroline is a door away.

"I am her fiancé." I mutter suddenly.

"You are not listed here in the file." She narrows her eye at my hand.

"We broke up, she was angry. She left, the accident." **_Please buy this nonsense, please buy it_**.

"You men! Aren`t you all bastards! Now come to make-up with her. But you don't look like the bad boy types" I see her giving me a look-over, "So I guess I can allow you to enter there, but don't be in for 2 long."

"And listen.." she speaks again. **_What now?_**

"I hope you two make-up and get married soon." She smiles and then busies herself with work.

**_Marriage, Caroline. Could it be even possible? Klaus. Snap. Snap. Caroline`s inside. Accident ridden. Snap. _**

I clench my eyes tightly as I take in the condition of Caroline, for a minute I stand near the door and images of Henrik in the same condition flash through my head. Getting my act together, I enter the room and sit on a stool next to the bed.

Too describe Caroline`s condition turns out to be one of the hardest things I have done my existence. Purple bruises, swollen lips, pale complexion and bandages enveloped her frame. There were too many pipes running inside of her arms.

"Damon! No stop!"

I suddenly hear her mumble. Her eyebrows scrunched up and her lips open gasping huge amount of air. She clenches the edge of the bed.

"Damon! Stop please! I don't want too this!" she suddenly starts thrashing her hands and legs.

I gulp suddenly and curse myself internally for not being equipped well with handling people`s emotions.

**_"Sometimes we need to take a leap of faith." _** Her words from our coffee date echo in my mind.

"Caroline" I say softly, but her pleas to this Damon guy grow louder and louder.

"DAMON! STOP!" she suddenly screams. And that break all the barriers of hesitation.

"CAROLINE! CAROLINE! STOP! LOOK AT ME." I shake her vigorously. Her blood-shot eyes and sweat ridden face relaxes a bit as soon as she sees me.

"Klaus?"

"Hey!" I mutter stupidly. Seriously Klaus, Hey? **_That girls going through a traumatic nightmare and you say Hey!_**

"What are you doing here?" she stutters.

"Ssh! Relax. Here have some water." I pass her the glass.

After she was comfortable, "What are you doing here? What happened to your hand?"

I try to answer her questions as honestly as possible. "I came here to meet you and I broke my hand."

"I can see that, but how? Did you get into a fight?" her voice sounded sad towards the end.

"I wanted to meet you and they didn't allow me when I asked them politely, so…"

"So you broke, are you mad?" she screeches and suddenly recoils when her face starts to pain.

"Please relax Caroline."

"What do you want from me?" she suddenly asks me. I stare at her trying to figure out what she meant.

"I just wanted to meet you Caroline."

She scoffed, "It all starts with I want to meet you, until it ends upto I want to date you and then I want to mate you."

I look at her again, no doubts that I have had sexual thoughts about Caroline, but I came here because I was concerned. Cause I care.

**_Care, oh brilliant Klaus. Why don't you just go down on knees and beg her to love you back too? Love? _**

"You`re acting delusional Caroline."

"Am I now, listen Klaus, I am your doctor. You are my patient, I suggest we stop our relation right there and that you leave now or I call up the officials."

I stare at her incredulously. She shut me down just like that.

**_What did you expect there Miakelson. Her to look past all your demons and accept the guy who cares, loves and feels passionately. This is not a fairy-tale Klaus. Even if it was you aren't the hero._**

"Please leave." She says again her face angled towards the other side.

Without a word, I stomp out of the room and bang the door loudly.

"Well that was quite a show." Stefan spoke from behind me. He was seated in one of the chairs placed in the corridor.

I glare at him, the nerves of this man. I was way beyond annoyed at this moment.

"You want to know why she turned you down before it even started."

"Why do you care?" I snap at him.

"Because I have never seen someone so mad to get a type-4 fracture to just see Caroline, most guys want to shag her after spending a day with her."

"What`s your point Salvatore?"

"My point is this that Caroline`s been through hell and around and I have never seen any guy taking so much trouble just to get to know her or be honest with her. I might have lashed out on you earlier Klaus, but it was because I care about Caroline and I don't want another douche in her life. Yet you don't seem to be the douche types, I know it`s too early to judge your intentions, but I want to take a leap of faith here with you Klaus."

That's a lot of words, my mind starts breaking down every part of the conversation. But what can I do? I myself am broken beyond repair.

"I know you`re thinking what could you possibly do. I know that this time around Care is going to be worse than the first two times. So would you help me in protecting my friend from self-destruction?"

Would I? Could I?

Suddenly I thought of the moments before our coffee date when I was able to tame my anger in front of her and she beamed at me, she appreciated me. And moments ago I saw a glimpse of Caroline who was trying to run away from her light, ready to plunge into the sea of darkness on the first cue.

Was I ready to help her out?

I nodded while Stefan reciprocated with a small smile. **_For you Caroline, it is and will be always for you._**

**So what do you people think? **

**I always love to read whats on your mind? Your suggestions? Your takes? Let me know if I am going in the right direction. **

**I am already working on the next chapter, I might as well update it later today **

**Would Klaus and Stefan be able to help Caroline? What's gonna happen with Tyler? Delena reaction to this event.**

**Later y`all. **


End file.
